Dental floss is a well-known article used to promote oral hygiene by aiding in the removal of particles lodged in the interproximal areas of the teeth. In normal use a segment of dental floss is passed between two adjacent teeth and manipulated to dislodge food and other unwanted particles trapped between the teeth. Dental floss is typically manipulated under tension against the tooth surface being cleaned in such a way that its motion is lateral to longitudinal axis of the floss in an occluogingival direction along the surface of the tooth. Such movement brings it into direct contact with the surface of the tooth from its crown to the gum line. This movement, if successful, is designed to mechanically dislodge particles of food and other matter lodged on the surface the tooth or trapped between two adjacent teeth.
Use of dental floss is very important in reducing plaque on interproximal surfaces of the teeth that cannot be reached by a toothbrush. Since caries typically develop on tooth surfaces where there is an accumulation of plaque, using floss to remove plaque on interproximal surfaces of teeth reduces the likelihood for the development of caries on the interproximal surfaces.
Conventional dental floss is generally made from relatively small diameter filaments woven together into a single elongated strand having uniform dimensions. The surface of the floss is smooth and is sometimes waxed. This makes it difficult for an individual to hold the floss during use because it cannot be tightly grasped and it slips between the user's fingers. This can be very frustrating to the user and can make flossing ineffective. Such smooth, uniform floss also does not function well to clean concave surfaces on a tooth's interproximal surfaces. In addition, smooth, uniform or relatively uniform floss does not function well in the transport and removal of unwanted material after it is successfully dislodged from interproximal regions between the teeth.
There is a need in the art for an improved dental floss that is better able to transport and remove food particles or material that have been successfully dislodged from interproximal regions between the teeth.
There is also a need in the prior art for an improved dental floss that does not easily slide between a user's fingers and is thereby easier to use flossing teeth.
It is a further need in the art for an improved dental floss that is better able to dislodge and remove food particles and other matter that is trapped in concave areas on tooth surfaces where conventional dental floss rides over such matter.